


Unexpected Gifts

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes unexpected gifts can be the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: Romance, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really. Post TPM but I'm a card carrying member of the Council of Denial.

Summary: Sometimes unexpected gifts can be the best kind.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his  
world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story is a very loose sequel to "Force Transcending", taking place about three  
years later, within the confines I set for that universe, though the story will still make sense if  
you haven't read it. As always, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. Without  
her constant support and her ability to check for consistency and characterization, repeatedly insert  
commas, correct grammar and always finding just the right word to get the thought across I would  
never get anything written. Also thanks to Master Ruth for providing the inspiration for the ending  
with a link she posted to TMI a few weeks ago. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks,  
so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story.

Feedback: Please, it's the only way I knows what works. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

  
*********

Qui-Gon trudged back to his quarters through the heavy mist that seemed to perpetually fall on  
Agamar, cold and tired, wanting nothing more than a long soak in a hot tub, a hearty meal, a couple  
of hours of peaceful mediation and about eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. Sadly, the fact that  
there were barely nine hours before he would need to appear at the morning negotiation session made  
that impossible. As his aching feet carried him the last few meters to his quarters, he resigned  
himself to the fact that the best he could hope for was enough energy to take a quick shower and eat  
whatever prepared meal had been left by his hosts in the cooler before he collapsed into bed for as  
many hours of sleep as possible.

Qui-Gon was already shrugging off his damp cloak as he slid the key card into the slot in his door  
and in seconds had entered the suite. He was in the process of hanging his cloak when the sounds of  
muted footsteps drew his attention to the center of the room. Before he could even react, a sultry  
voice greeted him.

"Good evening, Master," the alluring voice said as the man lifted the cloak from Qui-Gon's hands.

The Master's eyes widened as he watched his unexpected guest saunter over to hang the damp robe by  
the door. The mostly nude man was of medium height with a compact but well muscled build that spoke  
of a rigorous training program. The shoulder length reddish blond hair was streaked with ribbons of  
blue, green and purple and shone like it had been coated with glitter. The coarse linen loincloth  
that covered the man's genitals was in stark contrast to the smooth skin exposed everywhere else.

When the man walked back over to stand in front of him, Qui-Gon finally found his voice. "What are  
you doing here?"

Green eyes sparkled against the ivory of smooth cheeks as the man replied. "It seems that a number  
of people have become concerned about the effect the strain of these negotiations is having on you so  
I have been sent to you for the evening to help you relax."

The younger man took two steps closer until only about ten centimeters separated them. "I am quite  
proficient in a number of techniques in the sensual arts that I am certain you would find very  
relaxing," the cultured voice purred.

Qui-Gon stepped back when hands skimmed over his chest and said firmly, "I am not in the habit of  
entering into liaisons with enticing young men who materialize in my room."

The rebuke did not faze the younger man in the least as he stepped closer again and slid one palm  
down the front of Qui-Gon's chest, just skimming over his groin. "Well, Master, it appears that at  
least one part of you finds a liaison with an enticing young man appealing." He pushed a bit harder  
as he slid the hand back up and whispered huskily, "Take advantage of the opportunity. I promise you  
won't be disappointed."

Catching the wandering hand, Qui-Gon wrapped his fingers firmly around the wrist and declared, "You  
are making some rather rash assumptions, young man. I am a Jedi and I take my vows and commitments  
very seriously. Why would you think I would set aside my principles for a romp in the hay with you?"

Though it hardly seemed possible, the young man moved even closer and whispered in a sultry voice,  
"Because I'll make sure that it's a very pleasurable romp and after these past few weeks you need to  
relax."

"How would you know anything about my current state?" Qui-Gon growled as he again stepped away from  
the infuriating man.

"I have my sources," the man drawled closing the space while his hands slipped into the vee of  
Qui-Gon's tunic. "Now relax and let me take care of you." He smiled at the quick intact of breath  
when he tweaked a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Qui-Gon fought the surge of arousal that shot to his cock at the tempter's deliberate touch. "I  
can't. I am pledged to someone," he affirmed, contradicting the man's assumption that he would fall  
victim to his advances. But although he voiced the words adamantly, his body resisted any notion of  
pulling away.

"So?" the infuriating man chided. "I'm sure he knows how stressed you are and I'm certain he  
wouldn't begrudge you a pleasurable evening since he cant be here himself." He switched his  
attention to the other nipple and coaxed, "I even made you a real meal  corniea fowl and broiled  
vegetables. It will be ready in about twenty minutes. The tub is already filled for you so you have  
just enough time for a short soak." One hand slipped from inside his tunic and moved to the buckle  
of the thick leather belt. "Trust me."

Eyes glued to the creamy skin of his tormentor's chest, Qui-Gon fought an internal battle. His mind  
told him to turn the young man away, to take his shower, eat his dry dinner and get a few hours of  
sleep but his body was leading him down a totally different path. The young man before him was  
handsome and very talented if the pleasurable ache in his nipples was any indication and was offering  
something that most men would be considered insane to decline. His belt and sash had disappeared  
during his pondering and his tunics were now being slipped from his shoulders.

When the man knelt before him to unbuckle his boots and he caught a glimpse of the scrumptious ass  
through the slit in the loincloth, Qui-Gon's resolve evaporated completely. He had always preached  
to 'live in the moment' and to take advantage of every gift the Force offered so why not do that in  
this. The younger man must have noticed his stance relax because he chuckled and looked up,  
reminding Qui-Gon that there was one question that he needed answered. "There is one thing I need to  
know before we go any further. Well, two really." His eyes bore into the smiling green ones as he  
asked, "Who sent you to me? And what is your name?"

"Do either of those things really matter?" the man asked. When an eyebrow quirked up in annoyance,  
he decided to change his response a bit. "Just know that someone who loves you very much thought I  
would be good for you."

"I see," Qui-Gon replied, wondering about the rather non-committal answer. "And your name? I can't  
spend the entire evening saying 'hey you'."

A sharp laugh rang out from the kneeling man then he said, "I suppose not. You can call me Ben." He  
pulled off one unbuckled boot and then the other, tossing them aside as he rose to his feet. "Now  
let's get you into the tub before the water gets cold."

Within seconds, the rest of Qui-Gon's clothes had been stripped off and he was being settled into the  
steaming tub. He let out an audible sigh of pleasure as the hot water surrounded his tired body. A  
glass of dark red wine was pressed into his hands as Ben poured water over the parts of his body not  
fully submerged. "Relax," was whispered in his ear as the leather tie was pulled from his hair and  
water was poured over the heavy mass. A dollop of cleanser was dropped onto his hair and spread  
throughout as strong fingers began massaging his scalp. He felt himself slipping further down into  
the tub with each soothing minute that passed as he gave himself over to the relaxing ministrations.  
He was almost asleep when he felt the strong hands grab him under the arms and pull him up.

"Can't have you drowning on me," Ben chuckled as he took the empty wine glass from Qui-Gon. He  
filled a pitcher with warm water, sluicing it over the soapy locks until the water ran clear then  
rose to his feet and grabbed a towel. "Now up, before your dinner is ruined."

Qui-Gon was dried off gently but thoroughly, wrapped in a soft fleece robe that felt like warm velvet  
against his skin and led to the small table. Wonderful aromas permeated the room and his mouth had  
already begun to water when the generous plate of food was set before him. "Dig in, Master," Ben  
instructed as he placed the refilled wine glass on the table.

After savoring a few bites of the tasty fowl and vegetables, Qui-Gon took a long sip of wine, looked  
across the table to where the younger man was eating his meal and said, "Ben, my name is Qui-Gon."

"I know but I like calling you 'Master' as long as you dont mind," Ben replied before taking another  
bite.

After nodding his consent, Qui-Gon went back to his meal. Whenever he looked up, he could see Ben  
looking at him hungrily and soon another type of hunger took precedence over his stomach. The  
instant he pushed his plate back the younger man was up from his seat and at his side. "Had your  
fill? Thank the Maker. I think if I had to wait one more second to taste you I would have gone  
crazy." That said he covered Qui-Gon's mouth in a probing kiss. He licked and nipped at the full  
lips, coaxing the mouth below his to open enough to allow his tongue entry then explored the warm  
cavern thoroughly.

When he finally drew back, Ben grabbed a large hand, pulled Qui-Gon to his feet and began dragging  
him towards the bedroom. "Come on. There are a number of other things I want to do for you and the  
bed will be a much better place."

Qui-Gon allowed himself to be led, still not sure if he should take any initiative in this situation  
but knowing he didnt have enough strength to turn away this erotic enticement. His robe was  
stripped off as he was directed onto the turned back bed and he watched as Ben's loincloth  
disappeared with the flick of a wrist. He was pressed to lie back, two pillows propped comfortably  
under his head as the younger man leaned in for another kiss. He pressed his tongue into Ben's  
mouth, savoring the unique taste of the man as he felt hands skimming over his skin. When he tried  
to return the favor, his wrists were caught and his hands pressed firmly to his side.

"Lie back and relax, Master. Tonight is for you," Ben purred as his lips moved to nibble on an ear.

Ben's talented lips began to map Qui-Gon's body, tasting and teasing each small portion of skin. All  
the areas of his lover's face were covered with light kisses - forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, cheeks,  
and chin - before they dropped briefly onto his mouth again. Then his mouth moved onto the long  
neck, sucking a couple of deep purple marks to the surface of the skin between kisses and licks.  
Nipples came next - the bronze peaks nipped and sucked until Qui-Gon was writing beneath him. Chest  
and navel were thoroughly tasted and flanks and hips were kissed and nipped. Each long leg was  
thoroughly explored, from the junction of hip and thigh to the arch of each foot until Ben thought he  
would come just from the needy noises escaping from the Master's lips.

When Ben finally wormed his way back up the lanky body to nuzzle into the coarse brown hair  
surrounding the thick penis, a deep growl echoed in the air above his head. "You're supposed to be  
helping me relax, not torturing me."

Ben rubbed his cheek teasingly against the heavy shaft then looked up into the darkened blue eyes.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fully relaxed by the time I've finished with you." He chuckled when another  
growl erupted then moved back down to the one area he had so far totally ignored. He licked a drop  
of fluid from the deep red tip then blew on the wet flesh before sucking it fully into his mouth. He  
pressed the surging hips back into the bed and ran his tongue along the thick column, teasing the  
heavy vein that ran along the length and the sensitive area under the head. He continued to lick and  
suck on the heavy penis and it only took a few seconds before his attentions caused the desired  
result. He heard the scream of pleasure a second before the tart fluid bathed the inside of his  
mouth. He gentled the pressure as he milked the pulsing organ, allowing it to slip from his mouth  
after it softened fully.

Sliding up the bed to lie beside the older man, Ben said softly, "You look pretty relaxed now,  
Master." He kissed him gently, sharing his taste with him, and then laid back down beside him.  
"I'll give you a few minutes to rest and then I can relax you all over again."

Qui-Gon glanced down at Ben's still erect cock then looked back up at the younger man a little  
sheepishly. "Sorry, Ben," he said as he reached down for the needy shaft.

Ben twisted away and grasped Qui-Gon's hand. "Tonight is for you, remember."

"That doesnt mean I should be selfish and ignore your pleasure," Qui-Gon retorted.

"Don't worry. After you have recovered a bit, I fully expect to have my needs satisfied," Ben said  
with a wink. He brought their joined hands to Qui-Gon's chest, resting his head on one broad  
shoulder and then asked, "Will you tell me about your mate?"

"How do you know about my mate?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously.

"Well, you said you were pledged to someone, so it only goes to reason," Ben replied. "What is he  
like?"

Qui-Gon's voice softened as he began to talk. "He is a wonderful man, caring and considerate, always  
putting the needs of others before his own needs. He has the most beautiful eyes that change color  
with his moods, an amazing smile and a wicked sense of humor. He is dedicated to the Light, his  
sense of loyalty is beyond question and I shudder to think what my life would be like without him."

"Sounds like you two have been together a long time," Ben remarked, his fingers tracing light  
patterns over the older man's chest.

"He has spent more than half of his life at my side," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully as wrapped his arms  
around Ben. "I have had the honor of his partnership since he was thirteen years old."

"Oh, kinky," Ben chuckled as his thumb began to circle a peaked nipple.

Qui-Gon swatted the naked backside with the flat of his hand as he scoffed, "Not like that, brat. He  
was well past the age of majority when we became lovers." He couldnt hold back his moan as those  
talented fingers pinched his nipple and he felt his penis beginning to stir from the pleasurable  
touch.

"Round two may be closer at hand than I imagined," Ben said before his mouth replaced his fingers on  
the bronzed peak and his fingers shifted to the slowly firming shaft.

When Qui-Gon tried to reciprocate, a tube of lube was slapped into his hand as Ben shifted up onto  
his knees. "You're suppose to be relaxing," Ben chided, "but if you insist on doing something, make  
yourself useful and prepare me." He wiggled his ass before lowering his mouth back to the nipple he  
had released.

Opening the tube with one hand, Qui-Gon squirted a generous amount onto his fingers then tossed it  
onto the bed. He reached down and slid his hand between the spread thighs, teasing the soft sack  
with the back of his hand before pressing one coated finger against the tight opening. He struggled  
to keep his focus on what he was doing as mouth and fingers were working him so expertly.

Ben rapidly found himself caught in the same dilemma, the one finger coating and stretching him  
quickly shifting to two and then three. Pressing back against those teasing fingers, he stroked the  
hardening penis in a rhythm to match his suction until he felt drops of fluid pooling at the tip. He  
grabbed the discarded tube after one last suck on the tasty nipple, squeezing a dollop into his palm  
and coating the shaft he had been stroking. He looked into passion glazed blue eyes and instructed,  
"Lie back," as he shifted to straddle the strong thighs. "Unless you have some objection to me  
riding you." He felt the cock in his hand twitch and the fingers inside him quickly disappeared.  
"Glad to see we are on the same page, here," he whispered as he leaned forward for a quick kiss.

Qui-Gon moaned into Ben's mouth as the young man positioned his penis against the stretched opening  
and impaled himself. "Force yes," he cried out when the younger man sat back, driving him deeper.  
Words gave way to grunts and groans as Ben started to move. At first he was slowly lifting up then  
sliding back down but soon those deliberate motions were no longer enough for either of them.  
Qui-Gon dug his fingers into his young partner's hips, lifting with his arms to help Ben quicken the  
pace. Ben's throaty, "more, harder," fuelled his arousal and he braced his feet on the bed, using  
the additional leverage to push himself deeper into that tight channel. When he felt his balls  
beginning to tighten, he released one hip and wrapped Ben's penis in his hand, adamant that he would  
not fall over the precipice alone this time. It took only a few firm strokes and fluid was pulsing  
from the cock in his fist and Ben was screaming, "Master." Qui-Gon followed a few seconds later, a  
low groan his only sound as his semen flowed from him.

When the tremors coursing through them finally abated, Ben lifted up until Qui-Gon's softening penis  
slipped from his body then he rolled onto the bed beside him. He reached over for the small towel he  
had placed on the nightstand earlier, wiping the lube and semen from their hands and chests before  
settling against the broad chest. "Looks like I've managed to relax you. My job is done, here," he  
chuckled as he nestled closer to his lover. When strong arms wrapping around him and a sleepy "hmm"  
were his only reply, he placed a gentle kiss on the skin under his lips, said, "Sleep, Master," and  
let himself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

Slivers of weak sunlight were coming through the slats covering the windows as Qui-Gon slowly came  
awake. His mind was a bit muddled with the remnants of sleep so it took him a moment to remember  
where he was and what had transpired. By the time he finally managed to force his eyes open, he  
realized that the space beside him was now empty and the sheets were cold. He rolled over, hoping to  
entice his lover back to bed, but his voice failed him when his eyes settled on the form across the  
room.

Standing about a half meter from the edge of the bed, in full Jedi regalia, smiling down at him  
lovingly was his former padawan and now lifemate, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Good morning, love," Obi-Wan said as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "I guess I can assume  
that you enjoyed my little charade."

Although he adored the Jedi Knight sitting beside him, a surprising pang of regret washed through  
Qui-Gon as he looked at his lover. Gone were the streaked and glittered hair, the oiled skin and the  
wonderfully skimpy linen loincloth. Gone was every trace of the enticing creature who had graced his  
quarters and bed the night before. Placing his hand behind his lover's neck, he pulled Obi-Wan down  
for a proper morning greeting, releasing him only when the need for oxygen became critical. "Thank  
you for last night, love," the Master said, his smile deepening as he replayed the memory. "It was  
amazing."

As Obi-Wan watched, the sparkle in Qui-Gon's eyes dimmed and an expression of sadness flickered  
across his face. "What is it?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

Unable to be less than truthful with the man that shared his soul, Qui-Gon drew on his strength and  
voiced the unease that had been nagging at him since Ben's appearance. "Have I inadvertently done  
something to make you feel that you are not enough for me, Obi-Wan?"

"Never," Obi-Wan declared. "What would make you even think something like that?" In his brief pause  
to draw a breath, he managed to answer his own question. "You mean my little performance last  
night?" When Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan couldnt hold back his chuckle. "That had absolutely nothing  
to do with it." When he heard the sigh of relief, he chided, "My foolish, foolish Master. Do you  
want to know why I set up that little episode last night?"

Qui-Gon reached up and stroked Obi-Wan's still smooth cheek with his thumb. "Very much."

"Each time that we have spoken since you have been away on this mission, I have seen the toll that it  
was taking on you increasing," Obi-Wan explained. "The pace you were keeping was brutal and you were  
becoming exhausted. When I was able to finagle a short detour to visit on the way to our mission, I  
didnt want to spend the first few hours discussing missions, Anakin or Temple happenings." The  
green eyes were sparkling mischievously as he added, "So I drew upon my creativity and the fantasies  
that helped me survive until I reached the age of majority and developed a scenario that would allow  
us to be just lovers." He covered the hand on his cheek with his own and said softly, "I wanted us  
to be able to be just two men totally focused on one another, giving and receiving love and pleasure  
without responsibility or obligation getting in the way. I wanted to be able to give you, to give  
us, this moment in time, this memory to give us the boost we need to get through the remainder of  
this separation."

"Well, you definitely succeeded in giving me a night that I will not soon forget," Qui-Gon said  
earnestly. He looked up at Obi-Wan for a few seconds then his eyes shimmered with desire as he said,  
"Maybe I should see what I can do to return the favor," before pulling his lover down for another  
kiss.

Obi-Wan allowed the kiss for almost a minute then pulled back and rose from the bed, dragging the  
covers off his naked lover as he did. "As enticing as that sounds, we don't have time for that right  
now. You need to get up, shower and get dressed. We only have about an hour and a half before your  
next negotiating session and I'll never hear the end of it if Anakin doesn't get to at least see  
you."

Rising reluctantly from the bed, Qui-Gon asked, "So is it now acceptable for me to ask the questions  
you were avoiding last night, Obi-Wan, such as where you left our padawan while you were undertaking  
your temporary shift in persona?"

"Just get started on your shower and I'll explain everything," Obi-Wan ordered as he rummaged through  
the wardrobe for a set of clean uniforms. He looked up when he felt the heated stare being directed  
at him but was relieved when his Master acceded with only a raised eyebrow.

The shower had only been running for about ten seconds when Qui-Gon's voice rang out over the din of  
the water, "I'm waiting."

Obi-Wan moved into the refresher doorway and said. "Okay, but you'll have to settle for the  
condensed version. When I found out that Garen was going to be the one transporting Anakin and me to  
Garqi, I convinced him to leave the Temple a day early so that we could stop on Agamar to visit you."

"And just how did you convince him, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon interrupted, wondering of he really wanted to  
know.

"I promised him our firstborn," Obi-Wan said sarcastically before explaining. "I begged and cajoled,  
reminding him how many things he owed me for including introducing him to the Kuati Senator's  
daughter and he finally agreed."

"And where are Garen and Anakin now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Spending my hard earned credits in the hotel near the space port, I assume," Obi-Wan replied. "And  
waiting for us to meet them for first-meal, so hurry up." When the water was turned off, he allowed  
himself a few seconds to enjoy the sight of a wet and naked Qui-Gon before reluctantly handing the  
older man a towel.

After drying his body quickly, Qui-Gon bent forward and used the towel to wring the excess moisture  
from his hair. "How did you convince Anakin to stay behind with Garen?" he asked through the thick  
fabric.

A heavy sigh escaped as Obi-Wan replied. "That was easier than I expected. He only asked for my  
word that he would get to see you before we left. Though I have a feeling Garen might have had  
something to do with that. Anakin has been trying to find out more about the speeder bike incident  
from Garen for the last three years and I think Garen may have agreed to tell him all the sordid  
details."

"I see," was Qui-Gon's only comment as he started to dress. It only took him a few minutes before he  
was dressed and they were ready to leave. He pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, kissed him gently then  
ran his thumb over a smooth check and smiled. "I didnt realize how accustomed I had gotten to your  
beard. You just look so much younger without it."

Placing a quick kiss on the palm of the hand resting against his face, Obi-Wan answered with a  
chuckle. "Have no fear, Qui-Gon. I have no desire to be constantly proving my age so I will be  
growing it back. With a little help from the Force, I'll have a light beard in place by the time we  
reached Garqi."

They were putting on their cloaks when Obi-Wan dashed back into the bedroom and after a moment came  
back out with the duffle Qui-Gon remembered seeing the night before. "Your bag doesn't seem quite as  
full as last night, Obi-Wan. Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, I have everything," Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile. "Now let's get going."

The walk to the spaceport area was short and when they arrived at the hotel, Anakin raced across the  
lobby to greet them. "It's great to see you, Master Qui-Gon," the boy said as he was wrapped in a  
fervent hug. His voice was muffled against the older man's chest as he admitted, "I've missed you,  
Master."

"I have missed you too, Ani," Qui-Gon said as he dropped a paternal kiss on the blond head before  
releasing the boy. He looked over at Garen and greeted him as well. "Good morning, Knight Muln.  
Thank you for looking after Anakin for the night. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Master Jinn," Garen replied. "We had a pleasant time and some very interesting  
conversations."

Seeing the smirk on Anakin's face, Obi-Wan headed toward the door to the restaurant as he tried to  
shift the conversation. "I'm starving. Let's see if we can get a table." He breathed a sigh of  
relief when the group followed him without another comment.

Garen caught Obi-Wan's arm and slowed his pace, allowing the excited Anakin to pull Qui-Gon a few  
steps further away. "Work up an appetite, Kenobi?" he snickered. "And by the way, we're now even.  
I don't think Anakin stopped talking unless he was eating or sleeping."

"Good practice for when you take a padawan of your own, Garen," Obi-Wan reminded, as he walked more  
quickly towards the restaurant.

The group was quickly taken to a table. In a matter of minutes, they had ordered food and drink and  
Anakin was busy filling in Qui-Gon on the things that has gone on while he had been on Agamar. Food  
was delivered and enjoyed it while their conversations continued, the four of them relaxing and just  
enjoying each other's company. The meal passed all too quickly and soon it was time for Qui-Gon to  
make his way to today's negotiating session and for the others to continue on to their missions.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the hangar where Garen's ship was berthed. The group moved  
about three meters up the open ramp where Garen said his good-byes before heading to the cockpit to  
complete his pre-flight checks.

Anakin went readily into Qui-Gon's embrace when the Master opened his arms and said, "I'm glad we got  
to visit even if it was only for a little while."

Hugging the boy tightly, Qui-Gon raised Anakin's face from where it was buried in his tunics, placed  
a chaste kiss on his forehead and said, "It was wonderful visit, Padawan. And now you have a mission  
before you. Make sure you record everything in your journal so that you can tell me all about it  
when you return." He ruffled the boy's hair and added, "Force willing, these negotiations will be  
concluded and I will be back at Temple by the time you get back."

"I hope so, Master," Anakin agreed before glancing over at Obi-Wan and asking, "can I go up and help  
Garen with the pre-flights, Master?"

"Yes, Anakin. You may go up and help Knight Muln," Obi-Wan corrected with a smile.

"Bye, Master Qui-Gon," Anakin called out as he bound up the ramp.

The minute Anakin disappeared, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "Thank you for arranging this,  
love. You knew exactly what I needed even when I had no clue. Your visit has left me renewed and  
ready to face the remainder of these negotiations." He covered his lover's mouth with his and kissed  
him passionately. "Though I will miss you," he admitted softly when he broke the kiss.

"And I'll miss you," Obi-Wan said, before taking another kiss. "Just remember what you told, Anakin.  
I expect you to be waiting when we get back."

"I will do my best," Qui-Gon said. "Now as much as I hate to, I must go. The negotiations are due  
to start in five minutes." He kissed his lover deeply again then stepped back.

"Take care of yourself, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said as the older man started back down the ramp. _I love  
you,_ he sent before saying, "May the Force be with you, my Master."

"May the Force be with you, my Knight," Qui-Gon emulated as he reached the hanger. _You are my life,  
Obi-Wan._

They sent waves of love across the bond to each other as the distance between them increased and the  
ramp closed. Time did not allow Qui-Gon the luxury of watching the ship depart, which was probably  
for the best. With a last love filled, _Take care, my own,_ he headed from the hangar to the  
negotiation chamber. He reached the room and settled into his seat only a few seconds before the two  
senior envoys entered.

* * *

Although the day's negotiations did not go any better than the previous days' sessions had, the  
physical revitalization Qui-Gon had undergone from Obi-Wan's visit had made the day much less  
stressful. He headed from the chamber with a much lighter step than on the previous night. Hanging  
his cloak as he entered, he went into the small kitchen to brew tea and set his meal pack into the  
heating unit. He checked his messages while it heated, unable to fully quell his disappointment that  
he did not have a message from Obi-Wan. He ate the meal mechanically and, when he had finished, he  
went into the sleep chamber to change from his uniform and meditate.

Qui-Gon stopped dead a few steps inside the door. Sitting in the center of his bed was a large white  
box, with a purple ribbon tied around it into an elaborate bow. He approached the box carefully,  
even though he could feel no danger surrounding the item. Wondering who had put it there and when  
they had done it, he picked up the box and shook it gently. Not getting any clue from the soft  
sound, he decided that he might as well just open it and satisfy his curiosity.

Sitting down on the bed, Qui-Gon dropped the box in his lap, untied the bow and pulled off the cover.  
He pushed aside the cloud of pale blue tissue paper and pulled out the item nestled inside, rendered  
speechless as he saw it properly. In his hands he held a stuffed bear about forty centimeters high  
with extremely soft reddish brown fur. The bear had piercing green eyes and streaks of green, blue  
and purple in the fur on its head. A thin strip of black leather was fastened around the toy's neck  
and when he looked closely he could see a faint etching of QGJ imprinted in blue dye in the center of  
the leather. A cream-colored linen loincloth was wrapped around the bear's hips and when he lifted  
it he couldn't hold back his bark of laughter. Crafted in exquisite detail between the bear's pudgy  
thighs was an erect penis. Its satiny fabric was a few shades lighter than the fur, with minute  
ridges along its length and a tiny slit in the head.

Even though he no longer had any doubt where the unusual gift had come from, Qui-Gon tucked the bear  
in his lap and reached for the box. It took him only a second to find the small card. He opened it  
and began to read the note written in his lover's neat script.

_Q - Since our visit was so short, I wanted to be able to leave you with a little keepsake. I thought  
you might sleep better if you had something soft and snuggly to cuddle up with. I had Benny crafted  
especially for you though, sadly, he is not quite as well endowed as his namesake. While I want  
Benny to keep you company, I needed to make sure he couldnt fully replace me so there is one portion  
of his anatomy that I neglected to have included. Enjoy your gift. By the way, Benny's fur is  
washable just in case the need should arise. Love you - O. _

Still holding the card, Qui-Gon ran his palm over the soft fur of the toy, his heart swelling with  
the love he felt. Leave it to Obi-Wan to not only give him last night but to also gift him with such  
a charming memento. Before returning to Coruscant, he would have to scour the markets of Agamar to  
find something as unique as a present for his lover.

But that was a task that could be put off until at least tomorrow. Placing the bear on his pillow,  
Qui-Gon collected the box and wrappings then stripped out of his uniform. Meditation could also  
wait. The words in Obi-Wan's note had his mind conjuring up a multitude of possibilities. He pulled  
back the covers, collapsed on the bed and grabbed Benny. Right now he had only one priority. He  
planned on taking all night if necessary to experience firsthand exactly how the wonderfully soft fur  
would feel against all the hard places on his body, starting with the hardest one. Benny was a  
wonderful gift and he knew his Obi-Wan. The next time they spoke, Obi-Wan would want a detailed  
report on whether Qui-Gon had enjoyed his gift and he planned on doing enough research that he would  
have a great many details to share with his lover.

The End.


End file.
